His Prison
by AlphaHikari
Summary: It was the same thing every day that he was trapped here. When would they release him? His princess needed him. A continuation that takes a look at the fate of Ice King after the events of I Took A Walk In The Dark.


The man paced inside of his small room. It was the same thing every day now. Wake up to a white ceiling, roll out of bed to see icy blue walls, and pace across the white carpet; He was getting anxious. When would they let him out? The ladies missed him. He just knew they did. There was no way they could go this long without seeing him. But they wouldn't listen when he spoke. They would just smile or ignore him altogether as if he was delusional. He knew he wasn't delusional. His princesses were out there struggling while they kept him locked in this prison. He had to get out.

"Why don't you sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet," she said. He hadn't notice her come in. She startled him but he would not let her know that. The minute he showed them fear would be the minute they would think they've won. They haven't beaten him yet.

"You here to let me out?"

"When am I ever here to let you out? I'm here to change your towels and bedspread before I come back and give you a sponge bath."

He glared at her; looks like he would be stuck in here another day. He thoroughly ignored her for the rest of the time she spent inside the room. If she wouldn't release him then he had no need for her. His time would be better spent coming up with a way to escape again. Surely if he could get out once before then he could manage to fool these idiots again; even if there are more of them watching him this time.

She left and he went into the bathroom. It wasn't that different from that room they called his bedroom. White ceiling, icy blue walls, and white tile floor; same color scheme but the room had a different purpose. The walk-in tub to his right rose to just under his hip, the sink in front of him was dry, the towel rack to his left held up his dark blue towels, and the one long strip of a mat led stretched across the room from the tub to the towel rack. Everything was spotless and so orderly. He hated this place. He hated that mirror the most though.

The mirror sat right above the sink. It doubled as a shelf and he was forced to take pills that were stored in there. He didn't like those pills. They messed with his head and made him feel heavy all over. Whenever they managed to make him take some, he could never really remember events of those days very well. Everything about this place felt so wrong to him.

He stood in front of the sink and glared at his reflection in the mirror. They trimmed his beard down when he arrived and now it was only stubble. They wouldn't let him grow it back out. These people cut his hair too so it stopped a little lower than his chin. His nose looked odd and out of place now. He glared harder at looked at his skin. He was pale and starting to wrinkle. He was getting old. Being trapped here made him age, and he disliked that. Why wouldn't they let him go?

Storming out of his bathroom, he flopped face down onto his small bed. It was twin sized like the beds in every room in this prison. Covered in thin beige sheets and flat pillows, it was oddly comfortable for something that looked like a table with a cushion on top.

The lock on his door click and he turned to see who was entering this time. It was the same woman from before. She was wearing the same scrubs she always wore when she came in. Orange top and brown bottoms, every time. He sometimes wondered if she had no other clothes. He saw her maybe twice a week and she never wore anything else. Did she do that to irritate him? He sat up and walked into the bathroom again. She did say she would be back so he might as well get this over with.

"Let's make the water lukewarm today. I don't understand how you can bathe in cold water every day and not get sick."

He didn't respond to her words while he disrobed himself and moved inside the tub. He didn't acknowledge her presence while she cleansed him. He said nothing as she dried him off. He did not bid her farewell as she left him to dress himself. There was no need to give them the satisfaction of believing that he'd surrendered. He'd only thank them when he was released. This was not his home. This was his cage.

Leaving the bathroom for the second time that morning, he sat on his bed and stared out the window. He wasn't seeing anything as he let his thoughts drift. He tried to think about what life was like for him before this. There wasn't much to remember. There wasn't much he could remember. A woman, some people he didn't know, pain in the back of his head, then places he didn't recognize. For a while he drifted in darkness before waking up in a hospital before being sent here. They said he wasn't capable of caring for himself anymore. He scoffed at that. He didn't have to take care of himself because he had to care for his princess. She was out there somewhere waiting for him to find her.

He remembered how he had escaped weeks ago. He sure did fool them well that night. He waited until lights out before putting his plan into action. The tiles in the ceiling were easy to move and replace. He made sure to balance his weight on support structures and used vents to guide him to his exit. Within an hour, he was outside and running. He didn't care where he went or who saw him because he was going to find his princess and live happily ever after.

He wandered all over the place before he spotted her walking out of the building. The name of the place was unimportant to him because she was so beautiful. Long flowing strawberry blond hair, soft brown eyes, curves in all the right places, and a royal like aura, he had found his princess. She hadn't seen him, but he was fine with that. His princess could get to know him later, but for now, he would watch her. He would learn her habits and preferences before making his move. Then she couldn't resist him because he would be her perfect man. She was perfect. He just knew she would fall in love with him as soon as he revealed himself to her.

That was the night he started following her. His Princess Bubblegum, as he called her, always went to work early and went home late that night. She was usually home at eleven but there were some nights where she didn't leave work before one. He followed behind her closer on those nights because she was more unaware of her surroundings and unlikely to notice him. He watched her when she went shopping, and made sure she made it home safely after work.

He liked watching her at home. She always worked on her laptop in her kitchen. She liked to make tea instead of coffee in the morning before work. Princess Bubblegum never wore tennis shoes or heels inside, and strutted around in her pink slippers instead. She only slouched while sitting if she was exhausted. Before bed, she would take some kind of blue pill. He couldn't read the label since he was too far away.

Life was perfect when he was with Princess Bubblegum. They were only together for a few days before he was taken from her. The poor princess. He wondered how she was fairing without her love around. He had to get out of here again for her sake.

He remembered the last night he saw her. She was sitting at the kitchen table working late again. He wasn't alone that night as he watched her. Some girl came up to him and started asking him crazy questions. It was like she didn't know who the princess was. How can someone not know her? He thought it was weird, but he would explain it all to her anyway. As long as she knows that Princess Bubblegum belonged to him then it would be fine.

He remembered that night in detail.

_He gazed into the window as he watched his beloved work. She was just so beautiful, even when she was disheveled. _

"_If you can give me a good reason to not call the cops, I'll let you walk away and go back to wherever you came from without a fight."_

_He jumped and turned to see another girl walking towards him. She looked like some kind of punk; nothing at all like his princess. He didn't know her, but she was being loud and he didn't want the princess to be disturbed from her work. _

"_Be quiet or she'll hear you," I told her. _

"_Who will hear me?"_

_She had to be crazy. We were standing outside of the princess's castle and she couldn't recognize it? Impossible. It was such a shame that she didn't know just who we were in the presence of. I had to inform her and save her from her ignorance._

"_Princess Bubblegum, of course; who else would live in a castle like this," I said. _

"_Never heard of her, but why are we watching her?"_

_Never heard of her? Where has she been all of her life? Everyone should know who Princess Bubblegum is. _

"_I'm watching her because she loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. But the day will come when she sees me at this window and welcomes me into her embrace. I don't know why you decided to show up, but the princess is mine. You got that?"_

_She looked at me kind of strangely. She was probably mad that she would never have a shot with the princess since she was already taken by a stud like me. The girl was silent for a minute before she decided to look in the window with me. She stared at my princess for a while and looked confused._

"_What makes you like her so much? It seems to me like she is always working. She would have no time for you if you two ever got together."_

_If I thought she was crazy before, then that definitely confirmed it for me. This girl was nuts._

"_Just look at her," I said, "She is beautiful." That she was. "She needs a handsome guy like me around. I'd show her how to have a good time."_

"_I bet you will old man. I'm Marceline, by the way. I don't think I introduced myself before."_

_That's right. This girl hadn't told me her name. It was a pretty name though so I won't fault her for that. "You can just call me Ice King. Don't tell anyone, but I can control ice and snow."_

_We shook hands and she left. _

That was the one and only time he saw Marceline. He didn't know why, but remembering her brought an unknown feeling of fondness to him. It was weird and he didn't like it. He only felt that way when he thought about that girl. There was no reason for that to be so, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Shortly after she left, the police had came for him and dumped him inside of this prison again. He was back where he started and under more security. The next time he gets out of here, he would have to be extremely careful. She needed him and he would not fail her.

He rose from his spot on his bed and started pacing the room again. White ceiling, icy blue walls, and white carpet; he wondered how many more times he would wake up to this before they let him go.


End file.
